


The New Chapter

by jsngies



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsngies/pseuds/jsngies
Summary: Brett and Eddy have an emotional run-through of all of their past livestreams and live through their past all over again. Tears are spilled and softivity ensues.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	The New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first oneshot here! pls be gentle :')) just thought i'd write this, since this was the first thing i thought of when they privated the livestreams hehe, i was just too lazy to write it until now!! excited to post more here!!

Eddy clasped Brett's hand in his, pulling his lips into a weak smile. "I think it's time we do it," Eddy announced, trying to maintain his smile as it began to falter. Brett sighed, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"Can we at least watch them again before we do anything?" Brett asked, tightening his grip on Eddy's hand. Eddy nodded, scooting his chair closer to Brett's. 

And so, they proceeeded to watch their livestreams - every single last one. From all of their livestreams on Facebook to all of their streams on YouTube, they clicked one after the other throughout the entire night, all while laughing, crying, and releasing overdue thoughts and feelings they couldn't hold back any longer. When the final livestream they were watching reached its end, Brett closed his eyes, lingering in the silence that fell upon the both of them. His hand was still in Eddy's.

"I can't believe it," Eddy whispered, his voice hoarse from hours of crying. "I can't believe how much we've grown."

"Neither can I, Eddy - but it's time that we do what we came to do." With a nod from Eddy, Brett turned to the laptop and began to private the lives. Eddy watched as their hard work, their years of growth - busking and all - disappeared from their public channel. But it had to be done. With growth came changes - and Brett and Eddy knew this; knew that twosetters would understand and cherish their decision.

Once Brett finished privating and deleting the livestreams, he let out a long, drawn-out sigh, his tired eyes experiencing the inevitable burning sensation from the all-nighter.

Then and there, Brett burst out into a whole new round of tears, sobs racking his body until he couldn't control himself any longer. Eddy pulled him close, holding him in his arms for a long, long time. Brett lost count of how many times Eddy said he loved him, how much his warm touch comforted him, and he couldn't be more thankful.

"It's the start of a new chapter," Eddy interjected, smoothing Brett's hair down with a free hand. "Let's make it a good one."


End file.
